Level Up!
by Talvi
Summary: The passionate lovers are reunited after three weeks of agonizing loneliness, but Usagi finds a new, changed Misaki when he comes back home. Not all change is bad, but it might take a little getting used to. Rated M for lemon.
1. To Hell and Back Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Junjou Romantica_ or any of the characters.

**A / N:** Hello, you dear readers who have stumbled upon my story. Thank you for coming here. First, a warning: I can't promise much regularity in uploading. Sorry about that. I'm almost as much in the dark as you are with this: I have an idea where to take the story, but it might end up taking me somewhere completely different. I don't have the plot ready in my head, and that's also one of the reasons I might be slow (besides real life). What I can promise you is some lemony stuff, though (later on, be patient). Oh, and this takes place about where we are with the manga now, but without all the drama involving Ijuuin.

Reviews, critiques and comments are always very welcome; no matter what you have to say or even if you don't have any special thoughts. All feedback will help me continue with the story, even if it's just a note telling me that someone has actually read this!

Now, let's get on with it!

* * *

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: To Hell and Back Again**

Three weeks of complete agony. Twenty-one days, six hours and nineteen minutes of near-death experience, and not in a nice way. No beautiful lights to go to, no visions of past happiness, no friendly ghosts to welcome one to the gardens of delight, no morphine ecstasy, nothing like that at all. Instead, it had been three weeks of unbearable pain, unfulfilled desires, heartwrenching loneliness, complete darkness, wailing, tears and shit like that. In short, agony.

The separation was by no means what either of them had wanted, but just a result of conflicting circumstances. First there had been the trip Misaki had gone on with his brother's family. There was nothing he could do about it since Misaki had been overjoyed by the idea of bonding with his little nephew over camp-fire. And it was okay, since it was Takahiro; nothing would happen to his cute little Misaki with him. A week of not seeing Misaki: painful but bearable. But then, at the very last day of loneliness, the hateful entity called Isaka had appeared out of nowhere – or crawled from under the slimiest rock imaginable, more likely – and dragged him along to this fucking stupid signing tour. His hand hurt like hell from all the signing he'd had to do, and his face muscles were cramping because of the overdose of smiling. He cursed the entire existence of the man called Isaka long and heartily.

Still, he had survived. Usami Akihiko was rather proud of himself at that. Yes, he had learnt from some drama series or other that time apart could break relationships or make them stronger. He was quite confident that his relationship with Misaki would fall to the latter category. They had spoken on the phone, of course, but that was different. He couldn't touch what obviously belonged to him or see Misaki's adorable expressions or tease him like he was used to doing. And besides, they both had been really busy the whole time, so the conversations had to be kept short. And then he had been avoiding the phone just a bit, since hearing Misaki's voice made him want to see him and touch him and do all kinds of things to him.

He remembered the last few conversations they'd had. He was just a little worried. Misaki had sounded... different. Worried, maybe. Defensive. It had sounded like he was avoiding talking about something. Maybe Misaki had been dying of loneliness like him? No, he didn't think that was it. There was something his lover had been shy to speak about, something big... ish. Well, once they met again face to face, he could surely dig the truth out of him.

He wasn't thinking about the three weeks of hell any more when he unlocked the door and stepped in. He could finally see his cute and adorable Misaki again, and then embrace him, kiss him, kiss other parts of him, lick him all over, suck him raw, fuck him even rawer, pour his love all over him, whisper 'I love you' into his ear a thousand times. Not necessarily in that order, and other items might be added to the list later on as well. He wasn't too fussy about the agenda: the main thing was that they would be reunited again.

"Misaki?" he called out. "Are you home?"

That was weird. They had texted just the night before, and Akihiko had gotten the impression that Misaki would be home. Yet the whole apartment was dark and there was no answer.

"Misaki?" he tried again.

And then he heard some movement. Rustling, bumping, soft cursing. He followed the sounds to the living room and flipped the light switch.


	2. The Case of Misaki vs Misaki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Junjou Romantica_!

******A / N:** Now we get to see a bit of Misaki's side. As always, please feel free to leave any kind of comment.

* * *

**LEVEL**** UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Case of Misaki vs. Misaki**

Misaki was sitting in the darkness all alone. Alone, yes, alone for three weeks now. Well, _technically_ he hadn't been alone for three weeks since he had spent a lot of that time with his brother's family. But still, he had been lonely in a way. Damn. He didn't want to admit to himself that he missed the perverted author so much. No way.

But the deepest, most hidden part of him knew better.

And then there was this... problem. Well, not exactly a problem. He was just worried about Usagi's reaction. What if he wouldn't want Misaki any more? What if all the lust in his eyes would just wither away when he saw _this_?

Inner Misaki vomited at the thought. Who needed that shitty pervert to lust after him anyway? Well, maybe a little was okay, but if _this_ would at least lessen the amount of lust, then wouldn't that be just fine? Actually, wouldn't that be more than fine? Wouldn't it be almost perfect?

No, said the heart of hearts. It would be awful.

And who the hell did this anyway at the age of 22? And so fast, at that? He always joked about this but never thought it would actually happen. It had been a long time since he had resigned to the reality even if it was crappy. But now it seemed like the reality had abandoned the world, or at least him, for three weeks. How, why and what the hell?

It wasn't like he wasn't actually happy about this. He was. This was what he had wished for, after all. He liked the differences compared to before. He loved the way he now viewed the world and how the world saw him. It was just... How would Usagi react?

The thought of his lover brought the loneliness again to his mind. Three weeks it had been since they last saw each other. Three long weeks. It must have been the longest they had been apart since they had started living together. Misaki missed the touch of those cold hands, the eyes that seemed to see right through him, even that all-knowing smirk on his lips, even if he couldn't quite admit all that to himself. They had spoken on the phone, but it wasn't the same. Usagi's husky voice had drilled into his ears and gone straight to his groin, but without the cold touch of his hands or the wetness of his mouth it was worthless. So he had avoided speaking to him as much as possible. But today he'd finally be back home.

Ah, yes, today. That reminded him of the problem. Could he somehow hide _this_? What if he disguised himself? Or just hid behind Suzuki? Or locked himself in his room?

No, that would work for maybe three seconds. With the way Usagi's brain worked it would take him probably even less than that to figure everything out. There was no way around it. He'd just have to tough it out, whatever happened.

Why hadn't he said anything on the phone? Why couldn't he have warned his lover about the changes? Why had he just avoided the subject altogether? He really regretted his decision now even though it hadn't been a conscious one. It had been like this: he couldn't believe what was happening was actually happening. He had subconsciously wished that if he didn't talk about it, it would just go away, that it would just be an illusion. Of course it wasn't. Reality was a cruel bitch when she wanted.

So immersed was Misaki in his inner debate that he didn't even hear when Usagi came home. The second call woke him up from his thoughts and startled him so that he bounced up from the sofa in panic and hit his toe painfully against the coffee table. He sat down again and cursed under his breath while massaging his foot. He was still a bit unfamiliar with his own dimensions.

He heard Usagi's footsteps coming to the living room, and then a click, and the room was filled with cold electric light. His lover was back home. Usagi was behind him, and Misaki didn't know how to react.


	3. Elephants in the Living Room

**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Junjou Romantica_ or any of the characters. Even though I would like to.

******A / N:** Thank you all for your kind words! I think some of you already figured out Misaki's big secret (I tried to leave some vague hints here and there). If you didn't, well, now's the time you'll find out anyway. I still love comments, notes, critiques, reviews; so please feel free to leave me a word or two!

* * *

******LEVEL**** UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Elephants in the Living Room**

There was Misaki's head peeking over the back of the sofa, the boy was looking the other way. The brown hair at the back of his head looked so beautiful that Akihiko could almost feel it between his fingers like how it felt when he ruffled Misaki's hair. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on the boy right now, but...

"Misaki? Is everything okay?"

Misaki could clearly hear the concern in his lover's voice, but he still didn't know what to do. He bit his lower lip and tried to keep the tears away from his eyes. "I don't know," he said in a small voice.

Then he somehow found the courage to stand up. He still didn't turn around, he just couldn't face Usagi. He didn't dare. He was afraid of his reaction to _this_. Yet he wanted to know at the same time, too; wanted to know if the other man's reaction would actually be good. He hoped for it with all his being, but couldn't quite muster the will to believe in that hope.

Akihiko watched as the boy stood up. His dark head rose. And rose. And rose. The boy? No, this was definitely a man. A man just as tall as he was.

"I don't know," the man said again, "is it?" The voice was definitely Misaki's, although it was a bit deeper.

Usagi was silent. Misaki could feel the other man's eyes drilling holes into his back, could feel the prickly feeling of someone watching you very intently. Why didn't he say anything? Was it that bad? He didn't dare look at the author, he was almost certain that they would be over right here and right now. He bit is lip, which was already covered in nervous moon-shaped teeth marks. Tears, don't fall yet, he commanded. If it would be over, he wouldn't cry in front of Usagi no matter what!

Akihiko looked in wonder at the broad back in front of him. What had happened? How had he grown so much in three weeks? Was this really his cute, adorable, little Misaki? Well, not so little any more, was he? Then he noticed the way this man stood, noticed the angle of his slumped shoulders, the slight tremor of his arms, the downcast head. Cute and adorable, definitely. How could he just stand here when his loved one was so scared of rejection that he couldn't even look at him?

Akihiko quickly closed the distance between him and the sofa. He grabbed Misaki's back from behind, didn't care that the sofa was stuck between them. He embraced this man, this beautiful being who was still his Misaki even if he had grown. Misaki would always be Misaki, no matter how he looked.

Usagi's actions startled Misaki. He lost his balance and fell back against the sofa, against the man behind the sofa, fell back into an embrace. Misaki blushed, and tears started to silently fall down his cheeks. He just couldn't stop them any longer. For a while neither of them said anything.

"You must have been so worried," Akihiko finally whispered into Misaki's ear. That deep, husky voice purred all around Misaki's skin, and he could feel it deep down, too.

Misaki nodded once. Akihiko understood the boy quite well, even if said boy had now become a man, at least physically. He could imagine Misaki being worried, not daring to say anything, not wanting to cause any trouble, keeping it all locked inside. It had also probably hurt like hell, growing that fast.

"But a bit happy, too?"

Again, Misaki nodded, very slightly, almost imperceptibly. He had always agonized over being so short. Now, like a miracle, at the age of 22, in three weeks he had grown from a chibi-sized miniature to the height of the great lord Usami-sama. And that wasn't all; he had also become a tad manlier in the process. Akihiko could feel the muscles under Misaki's clothes. Suddenly he got curious, very curious. He hadn't even seen Misaki's face yet.

He detached himself from the embrace and turned Misaki around. The boyish face had matured as well. It was still definitely Misaki's face, it just wasn't a boy's face any more. The jawline was a bit rougher, the features a little sharper. Some of the softness had been replaced by something harder, more masculine. The only thing that hadn't changed were the eyes. They were still as innocent, as expressive as they always had been. He could see there were traces of tears on Misaki's cheeks.

Akihiko looked down, then cursed the sofa that blocked his view all the way down. Like hell was he going to let an obstacle like this come between him and his lover. He thought about picking Misaki up, tossing him on his shoulder and carrying him to the bedroom. Ah, the agony, he couldn't do that any more! The light boy had been replaced by this man, who obviously couldn't be flung around as easily as before. But he couldn't complain about that in front of Misaki, at least not right now when Misaki was obviously so very insecure about his new look.

"You... You don't think I'm weird?" Misaki asked almost inaudibly.

"Weird? Of course it's weird to grow that much that fast that old. But I don't mind, if that's what you mean. You're still mine, and I'm not letting you leave. Even if you got fat and lost all your hair and had amnesia, I'd still be keeping you," Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki turned red as a strawberry, then retreated to his usual defence mechanism: anger. "You'll be the one going bald first, you stupid old man," he huffed, but Akihiko could see that he was pleased.

"Now, Misaki, where's my welcome home -kiss?" Akihiko demanded. "I still haven't received one."

Misaki reached from the other side of the sofa even if he was blushing like hell. No need to be on tiptoes now, he noticed and placed a soft kiss on Usagi's cheek. "Welcome back," he said shyly.

"How can you be so fucking cute every second of every minute of every hour of every day?" Akihiko asked. A kiss on the cheek! Still! And that blush was practically criminal!

"Look at me", Misaki complained. "I admit that I might have been just a tiny incy wincy bit cutish before, but now? No way! You can't call a man this tall cute, can you?"

"Of course I can", Akihiko stated decisively. "What's cute is cute."

Misaki was dumbfounded. He never could argue with Usagi's claims when he stated surreal facts like that one so conclusively and without any doubts at all.

"Right..."


	4. A Crash in Slow Motion

**Disclaimer: **_Junjou Romantica_: not mine. Too bad.

**A / N: **Finally getting somewhere... Or maybe not. Oh well, maybe next time. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback. As always, all comments will be highly valued!**  
**

* * *

******LEVEL**** UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** A Crash in Slow Motion**

_Brrrrrrring!_

Misaki was saved from the awkwardly heavy atmosphere by the conveniently ringing telephone. "Ah, I'll get it," he said and ran to the phone to pick it up. He felt Usagi's eyes following him all the way.

"Hello? Oh, hi, brother!"

"Misaki! How are you?" Takahiro's voice spoke directly into his ear. "Are you still growing?"

"No, it seems to have stopped, at least I think so. My joints stopped aching a while ago."

"That's good. Or did you want to get even taller? How tall are you now anyway?"

"I don't know, I haven't measured. About Usagi's height, I think."

"Oh, has he come back from his tour?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Can I talk to him?"

Misaki was a tiny bit reluctant to give the phone to the author. He knew that Usagi's love for his brother was all in the past, but still. Even so, he didn't have any valid reason to refuse, so he just said, "sure, wait a minute," and called for Usagi.

Akihiko grabbed the phone from Misaki's hand a little gingerly. He eyed the boy – no, the man – warily, like there was something in his mind. Misaki escaped the glare to the open kitchen and started to chop some onions.

"Takahiro?"

"Usagi, welcome back! Have you seen Misaki? Well, obviously you have! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes, amazing," Akihiko said. Now he was watching Misaki with openly hungry eyes. Oh, how he wanted to know what would be found under those clothes. Which made him notice the clothes; they seemed a few sizes too small. He'd have to loan him some of his own clothes before he'd have a chance to take Misaki shopping. The thought of Misaki wearing his clothes made him practically drool.

Misaki was trying not to pay attention to the staring man on the phone. He tried to concentrate on getting the onions cut into very small pieces, but he couldn't deny the effect those hungry eyes had on him. It was a kind of tingly feeling, it send shivers up and down his spine. Yet, even now, there was a formless thought still in his mind: what if Usagi would find him repulsive now that he had grown? It was all fine and dandy to see him clothed, but once he'd be naked, all the changes would be highlighted. He wasn't a cute chibi-sized plush toy any more. Now that he thought about it, maybe those eyes weren't hungry but condemning instead. Maybe Usagi was rethinking the situation right now. He sneaked a peek. Yes, Usagi seemed to be highly annoyed right now. He was eyeing Misaki angrily. Misaki turned his gaze back to the cutting board and pretended that his eyes were teary just because of the onions.

Then he realized with a disgusted shudder that he had just spent 169 words on worrying about relationship things like a teenaged girl.

While Misaki had been thinking this and that, Akihiko had said his goodbyes and hung up. He was now stalking towards the kitchen and seemed to be fuming.

"I wonder how Takahiro was so very familiar with your physical changes even though I know for a fact that he left for a business trip right after you came back from camping," Akihiko remarked. "While I knew nothing of anything. Oh, now I understand why he, too, has been so secretive on the phone lately."

Misaki blushed and kept on cutting without looking at Usagi. Was it possible that Usagi was annoyed about not being told instead of the actual growth spurt? "Umm," Misaki mumbled. "Well... I started growing during the camping holiday, so he knew about it already... And, well, I didn't know what you'd think about this, so I asked my brother not to say anything to you... I said I'd tell you myself..."

"Except you didn't."

Misaki stayed quiet, chop chop chop the onions went.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared, okay?" Misaki burst out. "I was afraid you would hate me now! I thought there was no way you could like me any more! I mean even I think this sudden growth spurt is really creepy!"

Without saying anything Akihiko grabbed Misaki and squeezed him into a tight embrace.

"Hey, I'm holding a knife, you idiot", Misaki yelped. "It's dangerous!"

It was almost impossible for Misaki to breathe, so tightly was Akihiko holding him. For a while they stood like that until Akihiko felt that Misaki had started to calm down a bit. He wasn't shivering so hard any more. Akihiko still didn't let go, just loosened his grip a bit, at least enough to give Misaki some room to breathe.

"How stupid of you," Akihiko murmured into Misaki's ear. "How many times have I said that I wouldn't ever let you go. Clearly not enough, if you're still doubting me."

Despite his confused state, Misaki relaxed in Usagi's arms. It felt different now, to be hugged. It wasn't like it had been before, when he always felt like he was completely surrounded by Usagi. Now they were the same size, so he felt a bit more equal. Not a boy with a man any more, but two men, two equals.

He couldn't yet understand how big the difference would be; how it would affect their relationship in all kinds of ways, big and small. For now, he just realized that maybe it would be harder for Usagi to tease him now. If it had been like before, he would already have been swept off his feet and dragged to the bedroom, or maybe just taken right here in the kitchen. He told himself that he was definitely happy about this even though he knew deep inside that there was a bit of regret, too.

"It's not like I'm doubting you," Misaki whispered, his voice shaking a bit. "It's just that when it comes to you, I get so nervous."

Akihiko smiled to himself. "In that sense, we're the same."

"Liar. You're always overly confident."

"It's just an act. I would never lie to you."

The silence stretched on for a bit. It wasn't uncomfortable, not exactly, but the atmosphere was a little on the heavy side. They had both plunged deep into their own thoughts. Slowly Misaki stretched his own hands around Usagi and hugged him back.

"Thank you," he breathed into Usagi's ear.

"For what?" Akihiko asked, smiling even though Misaki couldn't see it.

"For accepting me."

Akihiko chuckled, not mockingly but rather sweetly. "Ah well, I still want to see all of you before the final verdict, but I do think I like this new you a lot." He slid his hands along Misaki's back, down, down, down all the way until they were resting on his buttocks. Just the thought of that firm ass being naked made him shiver with anticipation.

"Misaki," Akihiko purred softly, "I want you."

This was different, too. Misaki could feel Usagi's breath, feel his voice vibrating on his skin. Before, the height difference was too big for that, and even when Usagi was close, it wasn't the same. Now it was like the voice and the breath were caressing his neck. It was like being touched without actually being touched. Unwittingly he let out a soft moan.

Akihiko raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't even done anything to deserve that delicious moan, his hands resting on that ass were immobile; yet he had heard it with his own ears very clearly. Maybe the boy _had_ been a bit lonely as well, if just his voice could have this kind of effect.

He detached himself a little to get enough space to crash Misaki's mouth with his own. He didn't even have to ask for entrance; Misaki's mouth opened almost instantly. Their tongues danced with each other, teeth scraped lightly against lips, saliva mixed into one concoction. They were breathing each other like air, like it would be the last breath they'd ever take.

This was the first time they could kiss this comfortably while standing, so they took their time. At first, it was like any other kiss they'd had before. Usagi was clearly dominating, setting the pace. Then, bit by bit, the kiss turned into an amazing battlefield. Misaki wasn't really trying to dominate, just to answer Usagi's movements a little more than usual. The disappearance of the height difference had increased his confidence, if only fractionally.

There was saliva on each set of lips as they parted. Misaki was breathless, his eyes foggy, and his pink tongue licked his lower lip quickly, darting along it lightning fast.

"Bedroom?" Akihiko asked, a little out of breath.

Misaki was already nodding before he could think of doing anything else. The onions were completely forgotten when Usagi grabbed his fingers and led him towards the bedroom, hand in hand.


	5. An Expedition to Uncharted Territories

**Disclaimer: **_Junjou Romantica_ or any of the characters will never be mine (outside of my dreams, anyway).**  
**

**A / N: **Awww, thank you all for your kind words! Now we're finally getting some action. I'm blushing like hell here after writing this and part of the next chapter... Sorry I had to cut the scene in the middle, but it will be continued; I just didn't want to end up with an overly long chapter. The wait won't be too long I promise! If you don't like lemon cocktails, you may want to skip this and the next one. Although I have no idea why you would be reading this at all then... Any thoughts about this one?**  
**

* * *

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Expedition to Uncharted Territories**

Akihiko pulled Misaki to the bedroom and released his hand only after he had closed the door behind them.

"Don't switch the lights on," Misaki said, but too late. Usagi had already done it.

"Why not?" Akihiko said. "I want to see every part of this new you completely."

Misaki blushed, and even before he realized what was happening, he had already been pushed to sit on the bed and Usagi was working on the buttons of his shirt. The silver-haired author was kneeling in front of him like some kind of fairytale prince.

"We'll have to get you some new clothes," Akihiko said. "These are way too small now. Or you can use mine, at least for a while. I think they'll fit you almost better than me."

"How would you know?" Misaki asked, laughing nervously. "Have you already measured me or what?"

"Of course I can tell just by hugging you."

"Of course..."

Akihiko had managed to open all the buttons, and Misaki's chest was now fully exposed. He was staring at it in awe, almost not daring to touch, completely enchanted. It was muscular, but not too buff. The muscles were moving in time with his breathing, a little more rapidly than normal. Cautiously Akihiko extended his fingers, paused right above the skin for a second, then finally touched it with his fingertips.

The electric touch made Misaki shiver. He could already feel a bulge forming between his legs. He watched Usagi's face, the pale violet eyes staring so intently at his chest, fixated on the point of connection between the cold fingers and Misaki's hot skin. The fingers were drawing small circles on his chest.

Akihiko was really relishing the first time he got to touch that fresh body. He felt almost like it was their first time again; and in a way, it was. It was, after all, the first time he saw or touched this kind of Misaki. He broadened the circles until the wandering fingers reached a nipple. Almost immediately it hardened under his touch. He bent a bit and licked it quickly, causing Misaki to breathe in sharply.

Akihiko rolled his eyes up so he could see Misaki's face. He had expected to see pleasure and half-closed eyes, but instead his gaze was met with steady eyes. Misaki's mouth was a bit open, and he was breathing rapidly, but his green eyes didn't even blink while watching Akihiko.

That damn Usagi was being impossibly slow today. A worm of a thought crawled back inside Misaki's head. Maybe something was wrong, after all. Maybe Usagi was forcing himself just because he was too kind, so he wouldn't hurt Misaki's feelings. Maybe he was not liking what he saw under the clothes. Maybe he was slow because he really didn't want this any more. Maybe, maybe, maybe; Misaki's head seemed to be full of maybes.

Usagi had no idea what Misaki was thinking, but his timing was impeccable when he said, "you're gorgeous, Misaki. I'd be falling in love with you all over again if I wasn't already loving you so deeply."

In a sudden burst of courage and confidence Misaki grabbed Usagi's head and pulled it up and close and into a kiss. It was again the same kind of warring kiss like the one they had shared before in the kitchen. A struggle of tongues, teeth, lips, saliva, breaths, moans. It wasn't an even battle; Akihiko was clearly stronger and had more experience, but it wasn't a complete walkover either.

Misaki wasn't really aware of this change in himself, but Akihiko had noticed it. Since it had happened twice now, it couldn't be a coincidence. Misaki was changing not only on the outside, but inside too. Akihiko couldn't yet imagine what it would mean, but he was curious to see where it would lead to. He was eager to find out, as long as they would still be together through all of it. He wouldn't let Misaki outgrow him, not if he could help it.

But now he had more important matters to attend to. Like that bulge forming in the front of Misaki's jeans. Akihiko couldn't wait any longer. He really, really wanted to know if Misaki had manned up down there as well.

He didn't break away from the kiss, at least not yet. His fingers were still absent-mindedly caressing a nipple, but now they fondled their way down until they felt cloth instead of skin. Then they nimbly opened all the buttons and zippers they could find, even one on a pocket somewhere.

Misaki's hands were still buried in Usagi's hair. He tugged the ashen hair lightly, letting the silky locks flow between his fingers. His mind was completely immersed in the delectable kiss, and he hadn't even noticed what Usagi's crafty fingers were up to. He definitely noticed them once Usagi's hand brushed against his hard-on. With a sharp breath he broke the kiss.

"It seems you've grown here, too," Akihiko noted, looking down. "My my, what big guns you're packing."

"Idio-ah!" Usagi's finger had just glided along the whole length of Misaki's cock.

"No, Misaki, the right answer would have been something like 'the better to feed you with'." With that, Akihiko plunged down and closed his mouth around Misaki's cock.

It was definitely bigger, he couldn't get the whole thing to easily fit in his mouth. Of course it had always felt really good to suck Misaki off, but now? Oh, it was heavenly! He really liked this feeling of being completely filled with Misaki, there was no empty space, no room left for anything else. He had to be more careful with his teeth than before, but he let them scrape a little every now and then, earning a breathy moan from Misaki each time. Akihiko forced himself to take in as much of it as he could, and he ended up gagging a little.

"Mmmh, ah!" Misaki gasped.

Usagi's throat was convulsing around his cock, and Misaki could feel the vibrations in his whole being, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head; it was like he was reduced to a single celled organism. All worries had been blown away from his mind, Usagi was still his own horny self.

"Nnnn – Usagi!"

That wet cave was moving up and down, making Misaki a slave of pleasure. His fingers found their way back into that silvery shock of hair; not forcing the head to move or anything, just staying there, ruffling Usagi's hair a little, massaging his scalp.

"Ahnn!"

Akihiko's fingers closed around the base of Misaki's cock and started to move in pace with his head. He licked along the whole length, swirled his tongue around the tip, then sucked the balls for a while.

"Usagi, stop, I'm gonna– !"

But Akihiko didn't stop. Instead he once again took the tip of Misaki's cock inside his mouth and started to bob his head in time with the pumping hand. Misaki came almost immediately, shooting his jizz straight into Akihiko's throat.

"You're quite fast today, Misaki," Akihiko chuckled, licking his lips. He loved the taste of Misaki even though it couldn't exactly be called delicious by any definition of the word.

Misaki was still in a daze from his orgasm, so he wasn't really paying attention to what his own mouth was saying; "Well, it's been a while, so..."

Akihiko had moved on to lick his fingers clean of the taste he so loved, but he froze in the process as Misaki's lazy words drifted into his ears. Had he heard correctly? Was it possible that his Misaki had just vaguely admitted that he had been lonely? Suddenly an image flashed in his mind: Misaki, lonely, lustful, holding it in, not touching himself even if he wanted to, waiting for Akihiko. The Misaki in his mind was still a boy, though; he hadn't yet gotten completely used to this manly version.

"Ah, Misaki, don't turn me on so much."

Misaki replayed the last couple of seconds in his mind and blushed really hard. "No no nonono, that's not what I meant!"

"So you have been doing it to yourself? Show me how you do it, Misaki."

"No I won't! And I haven't! I've just been really busy and..."

"So you _have_ been waiting for me."

Misaki squirmed for a while before finally admitting in a very small voice, "Okay, yes. But just because some shitty author has conditioned me so well to respond only to his own touch!"

Was it possible that Misaki didn't understand what he had just said, Akihiko wondered. Was it possible that he didn't get how arousing that sentence just now was? Yes, it was likely, and what turned Akihiko on even more was just the fact that he could be so innocent and clueless while saying it.

"Mmm, didn't I just tell you not to turn me on so much?"


	6. Diving Lessons

**Disclaimer: **_Junjou Romantica_ or any of the characters still don't belong to me.**  
**

**A / N: **Ahaha that was mean of me last time, sorry, sorry! Here's some more steamy action just for you, continued right were we left off. Did I manage to get anyone hot? Oh, and by the way, this is not the end, not even nearly. There's still some more growing to do before we can safely leave the two to live happily ever after... Or something like that, even I don't know yet if that will ever happen or not.**  
**

* * *

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Diving Lessons**

Oh shit oh shit oh shit, Misaki thought. What had he done to deserve this? The look on Usagi's face was completely predatory. Misaki could quite clearly see the immediate future: he would be fucked so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week or so.

Just as he had predicted, Misaki's jeans and briefs were pulled off the very next second in one fluid movement. Magic, that's what it was. Then he was pushed into a half-sitting position, propped on his elbows. Usagi was standing by the end of the bed, between Misaki's feet.

Akihiko started to peel his own clothes off. Opening the buttons of his vest, pulling it off, then the same with his shirt, slowly, slowly, enjoying every nanosecond, all the while watching this _thing_ that could inflame him so; watching the blush on Misaki's face, the tongue that darted out to lick those sweet lips, the eyes that seemed unable to steer away from the man stripping in front of him. He dropped his clothes to the floor one by one, not caring if they'd be a mess later.

Finally Akihiko could see all of Misaki; and he was amazed. How could this handsome man have hatched out of that cute boy-shaped shell? And why couldn't he have been here to see it all? Or was it just because they had been apart that Misaki had gotten the space to grow? But hindsight never did anyone any good, and he'd just have to be happy with what he got. And he was; very, very happy. So happy that Misaki blushed like a ripe tomato when he saw just how happy he was.

Again, Usagi was being frustratingly slow. That predatory look had never vanished from his face, but he was taking his time with the stripping. Misaki couldn't tear his eyes away even though he was extremely embarrassed. He had always thought of Usagi as gorgeous, and to see this man strip, to expose all of that beautiful skin hidden by his clothing, well, it was quite arousing to be honest. Usagi didn't often strip in front of him like that; usually the clothes just somehow vanished, and not always even that. Now it seemed that Usagi was taking his time with it because he wanted to first explore all over Misaki with his eyes.

And those eyes, those beautiful violet eyes! Misaki could feel them travelling on his skin, could feel their touch everywhere, feel their heated gaze on every nook and cranny. Those eyes made him feel open and raw, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Well, one part of him definitely thought it was good.

The last piece of clothing was dropped to the floor, and Akihiko climbed on the bed on top of Misaki. He wasn't yet touching his precious lodger, who had lodged himself so deeply into his heart, but just looking at him intently. Memorizing every single detail, noticing every bit that had changed since the last time he had seen this sexy thing writhing under him.

Misaki became nervous under that stare. "What? Umm... Is something wrong? Usagi?"

Akihiko smiled softly. He moved his face so close to Misaki's that their noses were almost touching and stared deep into Misaki's green eyes, seeing his whole being reflected in there, feeling the purity he found there illuminate his own soul. "Misaki, I love you," he said simply.

"What are you saying?" Misaki grunted, blushing, averting his eyes.

Akihiko kissed Misaki's neck just below the ear before whispering "I love you" straight into that ear. He bit the earlobe softly. "I love you." His tongue licked quickly where he had just bitten. "I love you." A kiss on the same spot. "I love you."

Misaki was burning red and breathing hard. "Stop! I get it, okay?"

"I love you."

"Quit it already!"

"I love you."

Misaki had no choice but to find some other way to shut him up, so he grabbed Usagi's head and almost violently forced his mouth to crash with his own. A rough, wet, brutal kiss that seemed to go on forever. Teeth scraping lips. Tongues forcing their way from one mouth to the other. Spit mixed into a nameless cocktail. Breathlessly they shared this delicious battle, and when they finally parted there was even a drop of blood on the corner of Usagi's mouth, from whose veins, neither knew.

Without saying anything, Akihiko grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table and squeezed some of it on his fingers. Then he bent down again, pushed Misaki on the bed and watched his face closely as his fingers circled around his anus and dipped in.

"Ahnn! Usa...gi!"

It had been over three weeks since the last time, so Misaki's hole was quite tight. Nevertheless, quickly Akihiko had forced three fingers in. Oh, he was merciless! With his eyes he drank every emotion that passed on Misaki's features. There was pain and agony, but he could see through them to the underlying layer of lust and desire, even love. And if he ever needed confirmation, he only needed to look at the younger man's throbbing cock that was already back up in all of its glory.

"Ah! Aahhh!"

Misaki snaked his hands around Usagi's shoulders and clung to the man attacking his asshole. He never got used to this feeling of having something inside him. It felt wrong and still so amazingly good after a while. Usagi's fingers were moving inside him rhythmically, scissoring and pumping, hitting that magic spot only occasionally, as if the author didn't want to push Misaki completely over the edge, not yet.

"Nnnnh!"

The fingers were pulled out, leaving Misaki empty and cold.

"Oh..."

Akihiko smirked. "You want something else in there, don't you?"

"Yes..."

Akihiko almost choked in surprise. "Wait, really?"

"Mmm, I want you inside me, please?"

What had gotten into Misaki? No matter how horny he was, he usually never admitted anything like that. Well, no matter, Akihiko wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd just enjoy this new side of Misaki to the fullest as well. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table and slid it on.

"As you wish, my love."

With one forceful thrust he dived deep inside Misaki, earning a choking gasp from him. Misaki had sealed his eyes tightly shut and seemed to be biting his lip, yet he never complained. Akihiko waited for his lover to get used to the great lord Usami-sama and didn't move for a while. He noticed how this taller Misaki seemed to be quite a bit easier to kiss in this position and so started kissing his neck and jawline and cheeks, finally ending up to the mouth, kissing it sweetly, licking his lips, sucking his tongue gently. There was no war going on this time, now the kiss was loving and tender.

When Misaki started responding to the kiss, Akihiko knew he was ready. He pulled back a bit, then pushed back in, making Misaki moan.

"Ahnnnn!" Misaki had to break away from the kiss to get some air.

Akihiko could feel Misaki's nails clawing his back, and he enjoyed this bit of pain. He enjoyed anything and everything Misaki was ready to give him. Retreat and thrust!

"Haaah! Usagi...!"

Misaki felt so full and complete with Usagi inside him. It was weird how it could feel so good, so pleasurable. All thoughts of uncertainty and worry had disappeared from his head. Usagi was treating him the same as always, he definitely wasn't holding back because of the changes in Misaki. Now all Misaki could think about was how good it felt when Usagi touched him and kissed him and fucked him, and oh gods how skilful he was in pleasuring Misaki.

"Ah! Mmm...!"

In and out and in and out and in and the thrusts went on and on. The rhythm filled the whole room. The bed springs sang to it, the wall breathed it, the ceiling reflected it back down, the teddy bears danced to it on the floor, but most of all these two men on the bed were living to the rhythm. Their pulses, breaths, movements, thoughts, hearts; all of them belonged to the rhythm.

Akihiko caressed the beautiful body underneath him. The collarbones, the chest muscles, the stomach, then the fingers finally closed around Misaki's cock and started to massage it, up and down, up and down, up and down. The rhythm was there, too.

Misaki opened his eyes and drowned right into the lavender pools staring straight at him from above.

"Misaki."

"Ahhnnhh?"

"I love you,"Akihiko whispered breathlessly. Then he bent down for one more kiss, long and sweet and tender.

The thrusts continued through it all, the rhythm never stopped. They were moving in symbiosis, almost like one single being. The outside world didn't exist any more, all that mattered was right here and right now.

"Mmmm," Misaki moaned into the kiss. He couldn't keep it in for much longer, couldn't prolong this wonderful feeling for eternity.

Akihiko realized this and quickened his pace a bit. He was nearly there, too.

A couple more thrusts, and they both came almost simultaneously, gasping and moaning, completely satisfied, extremely spent. Akihiko fell down on top of Misaki, and Misaki hugged him lazily.

For a while they stayed like that, locked with each other, then Akihiko pulled out and rolled to the side. He let out a happy and satisfied sigh. It seemed that nothing had actually changed. He whispered one more "I love you" into Misaki's ear and fell asleep hugging his precious lover.

Misaki was still awake for a while after Usagi had fallen asleep. The man was holding him close even in his sleep. Misaki felt really loved every time Usagi held him, and was now a bit ashamed. Usagi had professed his love so profoundly, so many times during their lovemaking. He knew how Usagi always wanted to hear those words from him, but he almost always found excuses or evaded the questions or simply refused to say those words.

Misaki thought about the day; how he had been insecure about the changes in him and how Usagi had managed to calm him down, treating him like nothing was different, treating him like something precious. This had been all about Misaki and his own feelings and what he needed, and he realized he hadn't really asked what Usagi thought about it all. Well, obviously the author hadn't been completely against it – Misaki's painful backside was proof of that – but it didn't necessarily mean that he didn't have any doubts or thoughts about it.

Finally, right before falling asleep, Misaki thought that maybe it was time he grew up mentally as well as physically.


	7. Sunday Morning Strip

**Disclaimer: **_Junjou Romantica_ or any of the characters do NOT belong to me.**  
**

**A / N: **Thank you all for your comments! This chapter wasn't supposed to end up in a situation like that. I wonder how it turned out to taste like certain kind of fruit *blush*... I honestly meant to write an innocent peace of morning activities! Breakfast, reading the paper, brushing one's teeth, stuff like that! Well, Akihiko being who he is, I guess I should have expected this (I'm sure he possessed me while I was writing). By the way, I'm having really fun naming all the chapters more or less randomly and obscurely.**  
**

As a completely different sidenote, we just got two kittens! They're so cute! I'm kinda tempted to call them Usagi and Misaki even though they're both girls.

* * *

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sunday Morning Strip**

It was rare for Akihiko to wake up before Misaki as he wasn't much of a morning person, but that morning he did. He woke up early, but didn't get up. Instead, he watched the sleeping man beside him.

Misaki was snoring lightly, and it looked like he was having a dream. Akihiko found it to be an amusing show. Misaki's eyelids were twitching and the expressions on his face were changing rapidly. First irritation grew into anger, then suddenly a sigh of relief, then a happy face. But what really topped the performance for Akihiko was the quietly whispered "Usagi..." at the end.

Akihiko didn't even realize he was smiling. He didn't question his happiness from merely watching a man sleep, didn't even realize he was happy, not exactly. If he had stopped to analyse his emotions, he would definitely have known he was happy, but it might have killed that simple warm, fluffy feeling that was enveloping him at the moment.

Slowly he extended one finger and caressed Misaki's jawline with it, softly it glided on the skin. Misaki stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Akihiko almost couldn't believe how the young man had changed, yet here was proof, right in front of his eyes. Here, under his touch, was the same Misaki that a little over three weeks ago had been just a boy. Of course, what had changed was only the outside package, Misaki was still Misaki inside; but still, this was amazing.

Akihiko peeked under the blanket, just to verify the gorgeousness that lie there. No, he definitely hadn't been dreaming last night. He missed the boyish Misaki a bit, as he thought he couldn't tease this manly thing as easily, but he was glad of this version 2.0 with several improvements. Gorgeous, handsome, manly, and all his. In fact, he was already half-hard just from watching his precious Misaki sleep.

There was just one worry in Akihiko's heart. If he couldn't tease Misaki any more and lead him by the nose as easily as before, then what would happen in their relationship? He was fully aware of the fact that Misaki didn't often initiate anything. He understood that Misaki sometimes used the fact that he was smaller and could thus be easily dominated as an excuse. Obviously Misaki enjoyed being with him, it was just that maybe the youngster wasn't completely ready to admit to it, at least not often. Misaki was shy and easily embarrassed. He might put up a fight, if only for appearance's sake, and Akihiko couldn't be certain he'd always win. Simply said, Akihiko was afraid that he might become pent up and frustrated. Well, to be honest, maybe there was something else mixed in there, too. Something darker, something he couldn't quite put into words even if he was an author and had quite an extensive vocabulary.

Actually, when he continued inspecting the handsome face, another worry came to his mind. One that made his own face darken with thunderclouds. Misaki had really become very handsome. If only he could lock him up and keep him for his own forever, that would be good. Some twisted part of his mind was already planning to turn the apartment into a prison, but no, he could never do that. He _would_ never do that, not for real. He knew that locking Misaki up would kill the young man's smile, maybe for good. He'd just have to be ready for the annoying flies that – he was sure – would start buzzing around Misaki the second he stepped outside.

It was lucky that Misaki had stayed pretty much indoors the last two weeks of his vacation, when Akihiko wasn't here to guard him. It seemed that his joints and bones had been hurting quite a bit from the instant growth, so he had just lazed on the sofa watching anime or reading manga, only leaving the flat to get just the most necessary things.

Suddenly Misaki's eyes flew open. For a few breaths he was staring straight into Usagi's violet orbs without understanding anything, then he realized where he was and how the other man was looking at him. He blushed red, realizing that the man had been watching his sleep. Quickly he wiped his mouth with his hand to make sure he hadn't been drooling or anything embarrassing like that.

"Ummm, Usagi, for how long have you been staring at me?" As more of Misaki's consciousness came back to him, he saw that Usagi didn't look very happy. Not angry, but maybe annoyed. "Is something wrong?"

"For a while," was the only reply he got, and it seemed the annoyance was buried somewhere deep like it never had existed. But Misaki knew something was troubling Usagi, even if he now looked completely content and happy and crawled on top of Misaki to give him a long and lingering kiss. Misaki's morning stiffness was rubbing against the other man's; even through their clothes and blankets they could clearly feel each other.

"Good morning, Misaki," Akihiko purred in his deep, husky voice and kissed him again.

Sweet was the touch of their lips, soft and wet were their tongues, dancing with each other. A perfect morning kiss.

Or it would've been if that shitty Usagi hadn't slipped his hand inside Misaki's pyjama shorts. How had he gotten into them last night, Misaki wondered briefly; he couldn't remember pulling them on. Then more acute matters took up all of his brain activity.

"Mmfhmmm..." Misaki moaned, trying to keep his voice in, trying to stay mad at the other man.

Akihiko had moved on to kiss Misaki's neck while his hand had closed around Misaki down there. He loved the fact that despite last night's energetic activities he could still have this effect on his lover.

"Ahnnn," Misaki whimpered.

Akihiko was moving his hand, slowly, almost painfully slowly, up and down.

"Usagi," Misaki panted, "I don't think I can... you know... again..."

"I know," Akihiko answered between kisses. "Touch me, too, Misaki."

Misaki's first reaction was to object, but then he decided not to, maybe remembering his own thoughts from last night. He pushed the blankets away, extended his nervous fingers, and slipped them under Usagi's waistband. His hand was shivering, and he wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment, nervousness, fear, desire, eagerness or something else completely. Or maybe it was a complicated mix of all those.

When Misaki's trembling hand touched Akihiko's hard-on, a shiver ran through the author. A low growling moan left his throat, and the timid hand got more confidence from the primitive noise. Akihiko really enjoyed when Misaki did something like this almost voluntarily. Of course, he also loved having his wicked way with his lover, but what made him really happy inside his heart were the times when Misaki admitted either in actions or in words that he, too, wanted this, wanted to be with him, wanted to stay together, wanted to share these moments.

I'm having this effect on him, Misaki thought. He was studying Usagi's face with his eyes. The man had stopped kissing Misaki's neck, and his face was right above Misaki's own. Usagi had closed his eyes, concentrating on his sense of touch only. His lips were a little apart, and he was breathing hard. A textbook image of pleasure.

Their hands were now moving in synchronised pace. They were getting faster bit by bit, all the time, still staying in complete harmony with each other.

"Ah! Ahnnn! Mmmm!" Moans and gasps and breaths and guttural groans filled the room, and neither of them could distinguish which came from their own throat and which from the other's.

It didn't take long for them to reach the point of no return, and soon they came, spilling their cum on Misaki's stomach and chest. For the moment, Misaki was too satisfied and spent to care.

Lying side by side, happy and content, not a care in the world. Luckily it was a Sunday, so this was a perfectly good way to spend the morning.


	8. A Game of Scrabble

**Disclaimer: **_Junjou Romantica_ isn't mine.**  
**

**A / N:** I haven't yet explained this at all, but I really did think about the honorifics before dropping off all the -sans and -chans and whatever (except for when using the expression 'the great lord Usami-sama'). They don't really belong to English, so I just decided to omit them altogether. Even so, I had some trouble imagining how Aikawa would then address the author she's editing. Akihiko? Too informal. Usami? Just weird. So I was left with plain 'sensei', and that's what you'll see here. I also wonder if anyone has noticed a pattern to how I alternate between 'Usagi' and 'Akihiko'...? I just don't know if I managed to write it how I wanted to.**  
**

Anyway, thanks for all your comments! I really love reading your thoughts! The kittens are still in the process of being named, although we're thinking of some food-related names. We just haven't found the perfect ones yet. And they've grown even cuter!

* * *

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

******C**hapter 8: A Game of Scrabble

Gorgeous, handsome, beautiful, amazing, luscious, elegant, scrumptious, sexy, manly, magnificent, delicious, pulchritudinous, perfect. Absolutely perfect. Words like these flashed across Akihiko's mind – already in working mode – when he saw Misaki come downstairs wearing his clothes. Not suits or vests, but a polo shirt, a blue one that made Misaki's emerald eyes twinkle and reflect the colour of the sky like an ocean.

There was already an idea to a new BL story forming in Akihiko's mind, which was lucky since it was just that subject that had brought Aikawa to the flat on a Sunday. The woman had barged in, found Akihiko in the kitchen and grabbed him, sobbing and cursing and muttering something about missed deadlines. He had no choice but to play nice for a while.

"Oh, hello Aikawa", Misaki said when he noticed the guest. "I didn't know you were here. Would you two want some tea?"

Aikawa was open-mouthed and staring at the young man. "Misa... ki?"

Her question had been so quiet that Misaki hadn't even heard it. He was already fixing tea in the kitchen and placing some biscuits on a saucer. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Sensei, that is Misaki, right?" Aikawa whispered to Akihiko. "I'm not imagining things, am I? What the heck has happened to him since I last saw him?"

"Isn't it amazing?" Akihiko said, repeating Takahiro's words from the day before.

"Amazing? Amazing?! This goes beyond amazing! Isn't he already well over 20? And I swear it hasn't been a month since we last met! How is that even physically possible? Are you certain that it's really Misaki?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure," he said, remembering last night and feeling the long fingers of inspiration caress his mind. "I was quite surprised myself when I came home from the tour."

Aikawa studied the new form of Misaki more profoundly. "Amazing... Yes, I can see that. Or gorgeous, handsome, manly," she muttered to herself. Her vocabulary wasn't quite as large as Akihiko's. "Hey," she then started a bit more loudly, addressing Akihiko, "what does Misaki himself think about it?"

"I think he's a bit weirded out by the suddenness of his growth spurt, but beyond that he doesn't mind." Actually, what did Misaki really think about it all? Akihiko wasn't completely sure he had the absolute answer to the question, but he wasn't going to admit that to Aikawa.

"Well, I think he looks damn fine," Aikawa said, winking conspiratorially at Akihiko.

Akihiko smiled proudly, then frowned. Had the editor become a fly that needed swatting? Aikawa often acted like she was desperate to find a husband, after all, and she had admired Misaki's house keeping skills before. There was age difference, of course, but not too much. No more than between him and Misaki. Akihiko was already picturing a wedding dress on the woman, and one could almost see the thunderclouds appear over his head.

Their whispered conversation was interrupted when Misaki came with the tea and biscuits. "Do you need anything else?"

Aikawa smiled her most winning smile at the young man. "Misaki! I can't believe how much you've changed. You look very handsome!"

Misaki blushed. He wasn't used to getting compliments from women, or if he did, it was always cute, never handsome. "Um, thank you," he stammered. "You look good, too," he added, flustered.

"Why, thank you!" she giggled.

Akihiko hated that girly behaviour, almost like a teenager with a crush, or so it seemed to his rather biased eyes. And Misaki's blush; was it a sign of something? He had to stop this before it got too far. "I think we're fine with these, Misaki, thank you. Didn't you have that show you wanted to watch?"

"Waah, is it already that late? Thanks for reminding me! Ah, sorry, I'll leave you to your work!"

With a satisfied smile Akihiko watched as Misaki ran back upstairs to watch it in peace, making a terrible racket on the way. Then he turned back to the editor, who was eyeing him disappointedly.

"Awww, I wanted to talk to Misaki a little more..."

"I'll tell you this just once," Akihiko said threateningly. "You can't have Misaki."

Aikawa was astounded. "What? You thought I –? No way, your imagination is too wild! He's still just a boy, no matter how he looks! He just got my fantasies running high, that's all. How about, with this new book, if we have a scenario like this –" And so they started working again.

But the incident was etched in Akihiko's mind. He hadn't just imagined that girly giggle. Plus, he was the only one who was allowed to fantasize about Misaki. He was sure that Aikawa was telling the truth about how she felt about Misaki, but he could also see the effect that Misaki had on a representative of the peculiar species called female. Even if Aikawa wasn't going to be a danger, there would be a horde of other women that _would_ pose a serious threat. Not to mention men.

It became harder and harder for him to concentrate on his work. Somehow they managed to get through everything that needed getting through, largely thanks to Aikawa's unyielding tenacity. Akihiko, on the other hand, had started imagining things that were worse and worse by every passing minute. First there was just mild admiration towards Misaki from some college girls, or maybe from women at his workplace, then there would be fans, then a _special_ fan. Ah, he could already picture her, all innocent words and smiles on the outside, a selfish and vicious bitch on the inside. And Misaki, who had never been that popular, would fall to her snares quickly, easily. He would walk out that door right over there, saying something about women being better, after all. Then the two of them would hop off to the sunset to live happily ever after, while Akihiko would be completely forgotten as a folly of the youth. Sometimes it was a curse to have as good an imagination as Akihiko had. He just couldn't switch it off.

It wasn't like he was doubting his Misaki. Maybe just a little. He couldn't deny the fact that life would be easier for Misaki if he chose a woman. He could live normally, then. Even so, Akihiko didn't really think Misaki would leave him just like that. Yet he couldn't stop his mind showing him the image of Misaki's back disappearing out of the door.

Mainly he was dubious about the other party. Women. They could be quite devious when they wanted to. Very twisted, sly, cunning, crafty, fraudulent or whatever. And they could trap a pure boy like Misaki in a heart beat, using only one finger.

A bit later, when Aikawa was leaving, Akihiko was already in a very foul mood. The air in the room felt stale, the atmosphere cold, and one could almost imagine thunder rolling somewhere far away, just out of hearing range. Aikawa escaped from the flat and counted herself lucky to get out when she did.

Misaki came back down, his show had finished with a cliffhanger. He started preparing the dinner, checking the fridge for whatever ingredients they had, picking some vegetables. Of course he noticed how Usagi seemed to be surrounded by complete darkness, but he thought it was just usual work related stress and hoped that the author wouldn't vent his anger on him. He wasn't a bloody lightning rod, nor did he want to be.

Misaki flinched a tiny bit when he saw that Usagi had started his long and painful trek from the sofa to the kitchen. He was a bit worried about Usagi's state, which seemed quite bad.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Akihiko asked, irritation showing through in his voice.

Oh, was this mood just because of this again? But this was something in which Misaki would definitely not give in. He would not be locked inside this flat, he would not become a kept slave boy. "Yes, I do. You know that my vacation is over."

"Yeah, yeah," Akihiko said tiredly and retreated to his study to pretend to get some work done.

He emerged only when Misaki called him to dinner, ate quickly talking only what was necessary, then disappeared again. Misaki was worried, yet at the same time he was thinking that Usagi's suffering was really Usagi's own fault if he had to be so egoistic and possessive.

There was a pout on Misaki's face. This wasn't how he had wanted to spend the last day of his vacation, but he didn't know how to fix the situation since he didn't really even understand what was bugging Usagi so much. He watched some television, read a bit of manga, went over his work materials once more, and through all that the study door stayed closed. Misaki was a bit nervous about the next day. It was his first day as a full-time employee, and there was his change, too: how all his colleagues at the publishing house would take it. He would have liked to talk this over with Usagi, but the author seemed to be in such a mood that Misaki absolutely didn't want to go too near him. Not angry as such, at least not yet, but really annoyed and ready to explode.

Was it good to leave things like this between the two of them, Misaki wondered. Probably not, he answered his own question. Nevertheless, he didn't dare approach the moody author. Besides, what was the point if Misaki wouldn't give up his work, no matter what. No matter how jealous Usagi would get about him spending his time with other people. No matter how much Usagi wanted to keep him here all his life. No matter what. The idiotic self-centred bastard would just have to get used to it, and if this silent treatment would be the only way to achieve that, then fine. Two could play this game.

So he went to sleep in his own room, only saying good night through the door and receiving a muffled reply. For a few seconds he listened to the steady rhythm of Usagi's fingers tapping the keys of his laptop on the other side of the door. Well, at least he was getting some work done even in this state, or maybe it was _because_ of this state that he had to divert his energy into work.

Misaki fell asleep quickly and saw no dreams at all.


	9. War Efforts

**Disclaimer: **_Junjou Romantica_ isn't mine.**  
**

**A / N:** Thanks once again for all the comments! I'm thinking this isn't much of a romance/humor fic any more although that was my intention in the beginning... Should I change it? Maybe romance/drama? In this chapter you'll see my first two OCs in a piece of fanfiction! And I gave one of them the name... of a bear? Oh, I know Suzuki is one of the most common surnames in Japan, but still, in this context: how mean of me! Sorry they don't have much of a personality, but don't worry, they'll not have big roles. They only exist to get the plot moving.

The kitties have grown so much already! They are now known as Macaroni and Cheddar. Mac'n'cheese! (Or juustomakarooni in Finnish.) Although the names tend to be changed every week...

* * *

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

**********C**hapter 9: War Efforts

The week passed by quickly. Misaki was busy with work, Usagi seemed to be busy with his writing. They didn't see much of each other.

There seemed to be a kind of a mild cold war going on at home. Misaki had been ignoring it, but it stressed him out anyway. There were no open confrontations, no Cuban missile crisis; all interaction was diplomatic, even cordial, yet one couldn't not notice the fact that not all was as it should. Something was very wrong between the two. Each night Misaki decided that the next day he would find out what was going on in Usagi's silly brain, but each day he chickened out. If this mood was because of Misaki's work, then fine. He definitely wouldn't back down, but he could talk it through with Usagi, assure him that his work wouldn't affect their relationship, maybe even use the L-word somewhere there as an atomic bomb to end the war. And no, he didn't mean the same word as the TV show, but one that was four letters long and ended in an E.

But there was also another possibility. If Usagi had grown tired of him, if he wanted a chibi boy that could fit inside his arms, if he didn't know how to deal with this man that had entered his life so suddenly; that was what stopped Misaki every time. He knew that his worrying was probably pointless: wasn't it always Usagi who chattered on and on about love and eternities and stuff? Usagi wouldn't be like that, but he couldn't completely drive the fear out. And so he didn't dare touch the subject at all during the week. Besides, he really was very busy.

Work was hectic, but Misaki liked his job. Now that he was a full-time employee, he got much more involved in the workings of the publishing company. There were a few others starting at the same time, and it was tradition to have them all work in several different departments for the first few months so that they would learn how the company functioned and find out what would be the best place for them. Misaki started with the editing department; a place already familiar to him.

For no reason had he been nervous about facing his colleagues with this new appearance of his; it was very well received. Isaka still called him chibi, but that was just his way; now he sometimes added 'giant' before the word. Others seemed to be amazed, intrigued and admiring. Some even jealous. Once the shortest, he now belonged to the tribe of taller men in the office. Women were shooting evaluating glances at him but he was simply too busy to even notice. If he had noticed, he might not have understood since he really didn't have any experience about things like that.

In a blink of an eye it was already Friday. Once again, Misaki was blaming himself for escaping to work without getting to the bottom of the rift between him and Usagi, when a co-worker approached him. Misaki was immersed with the photocopier and didn't notice her. Some paper had gotten stuck in the system and wouldn't move no matter what Misaki tried.

"Umm, Takahashi," said the young woman, waking Misaki up from his depressive thoughts, which nevertheless managed to make him even more energetic towards his work.

"Oh, Suzuki, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you," Misaki babbled. He felt guilty about thinking of something else during work hours.

"No problem. I just came to ask if you would like to go out with us other new recruits tonight. Eat, have a few drinks, just a normal get-together to unwind from the first week. How about it?"

Misaki did a few fast calculations in his head. To go home and face Usagi? Not very tempting. To go out drinking and once more avoid the cold war at home? Well, this could be considered as part of his job, couldn't it? Networking was important, wasn't it? "Yes, sure," he answered immediately. "Did you already have a place in mind?"

"Yeah, do you know the place just around the corner, 'The Tiger's Nest'? We were thinking of meeting there at about seven."

"Okay, see you there then. Thanks for inviting me."

Suzuki went her way, Misaki was left to resume his battle with the hellish machine. Going out was good. He wanted to get to know his colleagues better, and the other new employees seemed really nice. He liked making new friends. Yes, it was a good decision to agree to go.

Yet there was a nagging idea somewhere in his head. Maybe he should have gone home to talk things through, very thoroughly, with Usagi. But that could surely wait one more day, couldn't it? They had all the weekend ahead of them, after all.

So, at seven o'clock, Misaki found himself entering the restaurant called 'the Tiger's Nest'. It was a nice, cosy place with light, fresh colours. He spotted Suzuki and a couple of others in a table near the corner.

"Takahashi, welcome," Suzuki said and smiled cheerfully. "Sit down, sit down!" She felt really motherly although she wasn't any older than Misaki and looked even younger: she was kind, warm, soft and cute.

Misaki sat beside a young woman called Ishikawa he had talked to only once before. She had curly black hair and a touch more make-up on than was necessary. She was pretty, though. Suzuki sat on the other side of the table across Misaki. They waited for a while for the last people to arrive, until they were all finally there. Three men and four women, seven altogether. These were the new employees of Marukawa publishing

They ordered some drinks and food, then waited chatting about this and that, getting to know each other better. Mainly they talked about work. There were some minor complaints, bosses had been a bit strict or instructions vague, but mainly everyone seemed to have enjoyed their first week.

The beer arrived, and a little later the food came, too. Everything was delicious, the company was enjoyable, and Misaki was having fun. He managed to forget his worries and doubts and relax for the moment.

When the empty plates were carried off, Misaki was already a bit tipsy, but he wasn't the only one. The atmosphere around the table was cheerful and merry when the topic of the discussion shifted to relationship matters.

"Takahashi, how about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Ishikawa Maiko.

"Um, well, no...", Misaki stuttered. After all, he didn't have a _girl_friend. And he wasn't going to come out in front of these half-strangers, at least not yet, not before he knew them better and could trust them. After all, he hadn't told even his family about that. He hated lying to people, but he just couldn't tell the truth either.

"Really?" Ishikawa's eyes seemed to flash, but that might have been just the alcohol in Misaki's head giving him weird visions. "I don't have a boyfriend either. Seems we're the only singles here!" Suzuki Ayame had proudly presented her wedding ring to everyone – she had gotten married a few months before. One new couple was sitting at the other end of the table; they confessed to having fallen in love right when they first met a few days ago. The other two had admitted to dating someone.

"Seems so," Misaki said, regretting his half-lie, and volunteered to go get the next round just to escape the situation. Suzuki chirped in, saying that she'd help carry the drinks back to the table.

"You told Maiko that you didn't have a girlfriend, right?" Suzuki asked when they were waiting for the barkeeper to fill the glasses. "But in truth you have someone in your mind, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"I... Well, it's a bit complicated," Misaki said.

"Now I'm intrigued. What does 'complicated' mean?"

"Just... Complicated."

"Do you love her?"

_Him_, Misaki corrected in his head, but aloud he only said, "yes."

"And does she love you?"

"I... think so."

"Then I don't see any complications. You just have to be clear about your feelings, and be honest, and then everything will turn out well. At least that's what I want to believe." Suzuki Ayame was smiling radiantly. She seemed to be settled down happily with a man twice her age if she could smile like that.

Misaki was speechless. Those simple words sounded like a cliché, but when they were served with that kind of a smile they felt very genuine. "I... I'm sorry... I have to go," he finally said. "Tell the others that something came up and I had to go. Here, have this round on me," he said and paid the barkeeper.

"See you on Monday," Suzuki said, lifting the heavy tray easily. "I'll definitely want to hear a report on what happened."

On his way home Misaki had a whole horde of things jumbled up in his mind. How had he been able to admit his love so easily in front of Suzuki when he never could say it to Usagi? He hadn't even blushed when he had answered the question. He knew it was true, he really did love Usagi. So why did everything have to feel so complicated? Was it just because they were two men? Wasn't it about time he got over that fact?

He thought about being gay. Was it Usagi's fault he had turned out this way? No, he really didn't think so. Wasn't it already there, right at the beginning, when he had met Usagi for the first time, when he had seen the author act so intimate with his brother? If he hadn't already been inclined that way, would he even have noticed anything odd then? Wouldn't it just have looked like two close friends, nothing more? And even before that, when he had thought gays as something disgusting, wasn't that really because he didn't want to acknowledge that part of himself?

Misaki didn't want to keep on lying forever, not to himself, not to others. His colleagues were so nice, and he felt bad about hiding his real self from them. Most of all from Suzuki Ayame, who had been really honest about her own matters. Misaki had really grown to like the woman during the evening.

Her words about being honest had hit home. Misaki knew the week had been pure torture even if he had tried to pretend that all was just peachy. And the worst part of it was that the torture had been self-inflicted, or at least self-prolonged. He could have ended it immediately just by opening his mouth, by asking what was wrong, by confessing his love. His decision to grow up mentally had really gotten off to an awful start.

So he decided that he had to do something about it immediately. If there was one thing he had learnt through all these years with the author, it was this: things needed to be said aloud. If you didn't speak up, the other party wouldn't understand. If you didn't listen, you wouldn't know what was the problem. He just had forgotten that for a while.

He came home and saw a fine line of white light between the closed study door and the floor. Usagi seemed to still be awake. Now was the time to face the truth; it might have been the alcohol that made Misaki so brave.

But since he was Misaki, he needed to have an excuse.

He knocked on the study door, entered timidly and said, "I thought it's about time to change Suzuki's ribbon."


End file.
